A fitting of the type described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,962. The fitting is driven by a drive motor fixed to the backrest of the vehicle seat. The backrest may be freely pivoted into a non-use position without using the drive motor. A misuse situation will occur with the drive motor bringing the fitting to the rearmost adjustment position by rotating the drive shaft before the backrest is manually pivoted backwards (into a use position). When, after the drive motor stops, the backrest is manually returned from the non-use position, the stopped drive motor of the backrest further rotates the drive shaft due to internal self locking between the drive shaft an the drive motor. Depending on the limit of the rearmost adjustment position, parts, e.g. of the drive motor, may be destroyed.